Jealousy Strikes Again?
by Hop3lessRomantic
Summary: A new student transferred into Mikan's class. And guess what? It's a boy. How will Natsume deal with this? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please enjoy this story because I do not own Gakuen Alice.

"Mikan. You should start on your project. It's due for Mr. Gaylord tomorrow," Hotaru said monotone.

"I'll do it later. Ruka-pyon said that he'll help me later because it as to do with pheromones. But right now I'm really hungry," Mikan said.

"Let's get some crab brains. Mikan can pay for us," Hotaru said not caring that her friend was paying for about 12 people.

Mikan was promoted to a special star because of her bravery. She had done a whole bunch of missions but none of them were as bad as the ones Natsume went on.

Natsume still went on missions, but Mikan had argued with the school government and they had made the missions a bit easier.

**Flashback**

"I won't allow this!" Mikan screamed. Natsume watched with fascination.

"You can't send students on dangerous mission and they come back the next day half dead. If you want someone to do a mission, then do them yourself!" Mikan yelled at Persona.

"Natsume is the best of the Dangerous Ability class. Unless you want to do them yourself, then I suggest you to keep quiet," Persona said in his unfazed, cold voice.

"Fine. I will. I'll help Natsume do them so he doesn't come back half dead the next day," Mikan said determined.

"Have fun. Not like your alice can do anything," Persona said.

Mikan knew that her alice wasn't good in anything but protecting herself against an alice so she went over to Hotaru's Lab the next day. She bought a lot of weapons using the money her friends lent her. Of course she had paid them back the day after that, because she was then promoted too special star.

**End Flashback**

Natsume _almost _smiled as he thought back. H hasn't been in the hospital for a very long time. Instead, Mikan was getting a couple of cuts here and there. Mikan's grades has been slipping lately, due to the hard work and coming back so late at night. Mikan had to get an alice control device, for her alice was too hard to control now when she was angry.

Mikan yawned constantly throughout the meal. Nonoko and Anna had been able to create a potion that will keep her awake, but it was failing now.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Hotaru hit her with the Baka Gun Ultimate Waker that wakes up a baka from their sleep. Mikan jerked awake but she slightly drooped.

"Pick up your face. I don't want to see your ugly face in the food. That'll make your face even uglier," Hotaru said.

Mikan picked it up immediately, not wanting to anger her friend. Ruka handed her his bunny to play with. (What's it called?) Mikan pet it slowly, smiling as the bunny pushed its head toward her hand.

"Mikan-chan. Why don't you take a break? You need a break from the work," Anna said who was worried for her friend. Many other heads at the table nodded which included Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Misaki.

Mikan almost dropped her chopsticks. "I can't do that!" she shrieked. "How will help Natsume with the missions? It'll be bad if he gets hurt!"

"I'll do them myself," Natsume said. He didn't want her to this because of him. "Or are you trying to call me weak?"

"No one is trying to call you weak," Tsubasa said. "I suppose I can help out if Persona lets."

Tsubasa knew that Persona would let him help out because his alice was really a dangerous ability type AND a special ability. He also didn't want his favorite kuhai to be so tired everyday.

Mikan almost dropped her chopsticks again. "I can't make you do that Tsubasa-senpai. It's my job not yours. I chose to help so I'll help him to the end."

They were amazed by her bravery but Koko said read her mind and said, "It's been really tiring lately and Perona has been giving me harder and harder missions each day. But I must do these. I'm not doing this only for Natsume, but for everyone else. Oji-san, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nono... HEY ARE YOU READING MY MIND?"

You can see a deadly aura around Mikan as she stood up towering over the cowering (Hey, that rhymed) Koko.

"How many times did I tell you to not read my mind? Read my mind one more time and I'll show them this," Mikan said whipping out a piece of paper out of her pocket and showing it to Koko.

Koko blushed bright red and nodded quickly. He scrambled back into his seat at the table.

"What was that? Are you starting to learn how to blackmail from me?" Hotaru said patting Mikan's head somewhat fondly.

"Um… no, I'm just learning of to take of useless people like him," Mikan said jerking her thumb toward Koko.

Koko gulped loudly and tried to secretly walk to the door when Hotaru's baka gun fired toward the door, shutting the door. Koko turned back around grinning slightly. Hotaru aimed the baka gun toward Koko and then his seat.

"Sit," Hotaru said in a sweet deceiving voice. It was the kind of voice that makes you want and have to obey without getting hurt.

Koko sat shaking in his seat. He tried to read Hotaru's mind to see what she was planning, but he couldn't and instead, an alarm went off.

Hotaru aimed her baka gun at Koko. "You tried to read my mind," she said accusingly. "Die."

Hotaru ran after Koko shooting infinite bullets at Koko. He did his best to hide and he ran to the safest spot: behind Natsume.

Natsume burned all the bullets and tried to burn the baka gun.

Hotaru smirked when the baka gun in her hand did not burn. "You can't burn this. It's alice proofed."

Natsume cursed under his breath. Who knew that there were such things that can be alice proofed?

"Um… guys? It's almost time for class," Anna said.

Mikan looked at the clock and her eyes seemed to pop out. "Oh my god," she said as she wolfed down the rest of her breakfast. Hotaru held up a notebook to not get hit by the rest of her breakfast chunks.

**In the classroom**

Narumi walked (cough danced cough) into the noisy classroom.

"Good morning, everyone! It's nice to see you so happy that we're going to have a new student starting today!" Narumi sang out.

Everyone stopped to listen for a while.

Sumire put her hand up, but didn't bother to wait for Narumi to call on her. "Is the student a boy?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact it is," Narumi said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Someone was knocking on the door. "That must be the new student," Narumi said. Natsume had a sudden urge to roll his eyes and he did. Narumi continued as if he didn't see it. "COME IN," Narumi called loudly to the boy.

And the door slowly creaked open.

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN. So who is this boy? Review plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotzsapphire: I am so sorry about updating late but with school and stuff... Anyway sorry!

Disclaimer: I once again do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Recap**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_Someone was knocking on the door. "That must be the new student," Narumi said. Natsume had a sudden urge to roll his eyes and he did. Narumi continued as if he didn't see it. "COME IN," Narumi called loudly to the boy._

_And the door slowly creaked open. _

**Jealousy Strikes Again **

**Chapter 2**

A boy with flaming red, spiky hair walked in. He gave a bad boy image with his black gothic clothes. He stood by Narumi's side.

"Tomohisa Tsuki. Nice to meet you," he said bowing.

"Does anyone have any questions for him?" Narumi asked. Sumire put her hand up. Not waiting to be called on again said, "What is your alice? And do you have a girlfriend?"

"My alice is fire. And for your second question, that's for you to find out," he said smirking.

Most of the class gasped when he said he had the fire alice. The exact same as Natsume.

Mikan put her hand up and when Narumi called on her, she asked, "What is his star ranking?"

"He is also a super star, same as you and Natsume," Narumi said cheerfully.

Natsume froze in his seat. This guy was also a super star with the same alice as him. He could easily lose his reputation now.

Most of the students were frozen too. Mikan was the first to get out of her trance. She walked over to him tripping on the way. She held out her hand and said, "Hi, my name is Mikan. It's nice to have you join us."

Tsuki stared at her until he finally shook her hand and he said laughing a bit, "I have a good friend who is a lot like you. She never gives up and always smiles."

Mikan laughed and just smiled again. Natsume could feel himself get angrier and angrier as he thought that Tsuki was flirting with his Mikan. He got so angry that he made Tsuki's hair light on fire.

Mikan knew that Tsuki wouldn't light his own hair on fire so it had to be Natsume. She rounded on and started yelling at Natsume.

"I don't need to throw up my breakfast watching you guys flirt. Disgusting," Natsume said as he put his manga over his face not wanting people to see his angered face.

Ruka-pyon, of course knew the reason he was angry. He too loved Mikan as more than a friend but he knew that Natsume would not give up until he got what he wanted; Mikan.

Ruka-pyon sighed. Tsuki seemed like a nice guy to everyone else but to Natsume, he was the meanest boy there ever was. Natsume used to hate Tsubasa-senpai, but after he found out that Tsubasa-senpai only liked Mikan as a sister, he stopped hating him as much.

Everyone in the class was introducing themselves to Tsuki but it looked like Natsume didn't want anything to do with it. Ruka-pyon was already introduced to Tsuki by Mikan.

Narumi-sensei said, "Who wants to be Natsume's partner?" Every girl's hand shot up except Hotaru's and Mikan. Mikan already had a partner so she didn't bother raising her hand. Apparently Tsuki didn't like that.

"Sensei, can Mikan be my partner? I think we will get along great. And didn't you say I can be in the Special Ability class? "Tsuki said.

Many people gasped that that he could be in the Special Ability class when his alice was fire and that was categorized as Dangerous Alice. Mikan smiled as she knew that she didn't have to stand up for another person about doing missions. People only did missions if they were in Dangerous Ability class. Mikan was an exception.

"But Tsuki, she already has a partner and it's Natsume. Can't you choose someone else?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"But I honestly think that we will get along just fine. We might have a lot in common like both hating missions given to the Dangerous Ability Classes. Please sensei. Let Mikan be my partner," Tsuki said with a puppy face that rivaled Narumi's love pheromones.

Narumi gulped deeply then turned around and shouted," Ha! Your puppy face doesn't work now."

But Hotaru used her invention alice and made projections of Tsuki's puppy face throughout the whole classroom and every direction Narumi turned, he would see a puppy face.

"Fine, Mikan can be your partner. Mikan is your partner now and Natsume is partnerless (**A/N:** I know it's not a word but work with me here)," Narumi said in a dejected voice and had crocodile tears streaming down his face.

Most people sweat dropped or patted him somewhat like a pet. Narumi pulled a random boy into a deep hug. The poor boy stared up at the ceiling as if telling God to end this torture quickly.

Luckily, Hotaru came to the boy's rescue and pulled out the baka gun version for baka teachers and _BAKA BAKA BAKA_! Narumi flew off the boy landing somewhere in the forest. Most classmates hoped that it was near Bear. The boy thanked Hotaru a lot of times and had almost bowed so deep that he was close to kissing her shoes. Hotaru stared at him in disguist.

"Get your filthy hands off my uniform. I don't need slobber on my clothes," Hotaru said with a cold glare.

The boy backed away quickly and you can see a small puddle on the floor now. He scampered away with tears in his eyes.

Everyone sat there until the bell rang and everyone headed to their ability classes. Mikan and Tsuki walked over to the Special Ability class where they met Tsubasa-senpai on the way.

When they reached the classroom, Tsubasa entered first only to have a bucket knock him over. Of course that was thrown by Misaki-senpai.

"You're late! I told you that a new student was coming and you're still late!" Misaki-senpai yelled into Tsubasa-senpai's ear.

Mikan and Tsuki sweat dropped once again. Mikan felt déjà wu happen again. There were streamers and balloons and cake all around the room. The teacher was nowhere to be seen due to being on another one of his time trips.

Tsuki tried to guess each person's alice, but he mostly got them wrong. But whenever he did get it wrong, Mikan would laugh. He told her once again that she reminded him of his friend.

"That was very interesting Tsuki said as he walked Mikan back to her dorm room. "Are they always that cheerful?"

"Yep! Since we always get called the weirdoes, we don't care and instead have fun during classes," Mikan cheered.

As they got to Mikan's room, Mikan thanked Tsuki for walking her. Just about when Mikan was about to go in, Tsuki called her name causing her to turn around. Tsuki gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

Tsuki waved goodbye and left.


End file.
